


Rose des vents

by Nelja



Category: Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, F/M, Femslash February, One-Sided Relationship, Travel, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La petite fille de brigands est partie explorer le monde, mais elle revient de temps en temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose des vents

L'automne approchait, un vent froid venait du nord, et avec lui vint la petite fille des brigands - qui était une grande fille, maintenant -, une jupe verte à son genou, une écharpe flottant à son cou.

"J'ai visité le Nord," disait-elle, "J'ai vu ta Reine des Neiges, Gerda, de loin ! Elle s'est fait une statue de glace en forme de ton ami, et bah, il lui sert tout aussi bien ! Peut-être même qu'elle le préfère, et elle serait contente si tout le monde n'avait pas entendu parler de toi, la petite fille qui lui a volé un serviteur. Le Nord était bien joli, mais j'ai fini. Le Sud est plus grand, m'a-t-on dit."

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Est-ce que je sais ? En Afrique, en Amérique, à l'autre bout du monde !"

"J'ai lu qu'en Afrique il y a des lions, féroces et majestueux, à la crinière blonde. Des hippopotames énormes, cachés dans les marais, et des pyramides, où rêvent des rois morts."

"Qu'ils y viennent !" s'exclama la fille de brigands. "Et s'ils ne sont pas bien gentils, ils tâteront de mon couteau, eux aussi."

"Et s'ils sont gentils ?"

La fille de brigands sembla prise au dépourvu un court instant, puis elle se reprit, avec un rire. "Alors je serai gentille aussi, et je ne les tuerai pas ! Tu as vu, j'ai bien appris !"

Gerda rit, et elle reprit, plus sérieusement. "En vrai, j'ai bien appris. Je ne serais jamais partie de ma famille pour aller courir le monde si je n'avais pas vu une petite fille rose et frêle le faire." Puis elle haussa les épaules. "Sais-tu comme ils sont bêtes, au bateau que je vais prendre ? J'ai demandé à partir, et ils ont dit non, parce que je suis une fille. Et puis je suis revenue déguisée en garçon, et là, ils ont dit oui ! Ils ne savent rien. Ma mère, cette mégère, était plus forte que tout le monde, chez moi."

"Cela doit être beau, la mer." dit Gerda. "Verte et bleue et grise, avec les sirènes, et les dauphins, et le reflet du soleil sur les vagues, qui est le reflet de Dieu."

"Pars avec moi !" s'exclama la fille de brigands.

Gerda la regarda, abasourdie.

"Je veux dire, tu peux emmener ton ami, bien sûr ! Mais viens avec moi visiter le monde. Comme tu as fait la dernière fois."

"Mais j'ai voyagé jusqu'au bout du monde par amour." dit Gerda. "J'ai vu de belles choses, c'est vrai, mais j'ai aussi souffert et tremblé. J'ai rencontré de bonnes personnes, et tout le monde m'a protégée, mais même  
dans ma ville, il y a encore des étrangers que je ne connais pas jusqu'au fond du coeur. Je préfère avoir des reflets du monde dans mes livres et dans mes fleurs plutôt que d'être juste un reflet à l'aventure."

"Dommage ! Tant pis, parce que maintenant que je connais le monde, je ne resterai plus jamais longtemps au même endroit. Mais alors, donne-moi juste un baiser avant de partie dans les terres lointaines !"

Elle prit la main de Gerda, naturelle comme le vent qui souffle, mais le regard effaré de la jeune fille blonde détruisit toute l'assurance qu'elle avait - qu'elle montrait.

"Je veux dire, comme une amie !" dit-elle, une ombre de désespoir dans la voix. "Je ne veux pas... J'ai remis mes vêtements de fille exprès !"

L'hésitation plana longtemps, mais finit par fondre quand Gerda embrassa la fille de brigands sur la joue gauche, sur le front, sur l'oeil droit. Quand la fille de brigands posa ses lèvres dans son cou, tout doucement.

"Je n'irai pas en Afrique," dit Gerda, "mais je voudrais bien voir la mer une fois. J'irai sur les quais du port, avec Kay, pour te faire des adieux comme il faut."

Parce que, bien sûr, ces adieux-là ne l'étaient pas. "Oh oui, je veux bien !" s'exclama la fille de brigands. "Les rubans de tes cheveux flotteront au vent, comme dans tes livres, et moi, je les verrai encore quand le bateau disparaîtra à l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que je me retourne vers le nouveau monde ! Tope-là !"

Et c'est ce que fit Gerda, c'est ce que fit Kay, pour la fille de brigands nous ne savons pas.

* * *

Des années passèrent, un vent tiède venait du sud, et avec lui la fille de brigands, portant un pantalon d'homme et une veste de marin.

"Les lions et les hippopotames sont loin d'être aussi grands qu'on le dit." racontait-elle. "Parlez-moi des éléphants, ça, c'est quelque chose ! Mais toujours pas autant que les baleines. Les baleines se moquent des éléphants, Gerda, je te dis, et moi je me moque d'elles."

"Tu as vu tout cela ?"

"Tout cela et plus ! Mais pas le monde entier encore ; ce serait triste sinon. J'ai vu des monstres et des sorciers, j'ai été dans des pays où on peut avoir si chaud qu'on meurt. Là bas, Gerda, personne n'a entendu parler de la Reine des Neiges ou même de neige. Et ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de toi non plus."

"Cela, j'aurais pu te le dire sans y aller !" s'exclama Gerda en riant.

"Ah, crois-tu ? Parce que les bêtes et les hommes aiment les histoires là-bas - les bêtes et les hommes aiment les histoires dans le monde entier ! - et j'ai parlé de toi, en même temps que je leur parlais de la neige et des tempêtes. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !"

Gerda rougit, baissa les yeux. La fille de brigands lui prit le menton, pour rencontrer son regard.

"He, cela ne te dérange pas ? Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas être juste un reflet dans le monde, mais tu peux être toi, chez toi, et toujours être un conte de fées dans les histoires des autres !

"Cela ne me dérange pas." répondit Gerda en rougissant. "C'est juste que cela me va si mal..."

"Tu crois ça ! Tu m'as raconté comment ton ami Kay avait reçu dans l'oeil un éclat de miroir qui lui faisait tout voir en mal - ha, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si j'en avais eu un ! Mais moi, je crois que tu es comme ce miroir, mais à l'envers, et que tu fais les choses bonnes, alors, c'est mieux que tout le monde en profite." Puis, très vite comme pour éviter d'entendre une réponse. "Au fait, j'espère qu'il est gentil avec toi !"

"Bien sûr !"

"Bon, bon." grommela la fille de brigands. "Mais au cas où cela arriverait, au cas où il en regarderait une autre - voilà un philtre d'amour que m'a donné un sorcier dans l'Afrique lointaine. He, qui sait ce qui peut arriver !"

"Kay et moi, nous ne sommes pas comme ça."

"Bah tant mieux ! Mais on peut être sûre, comme ça."

"Et même si j'arrivais à l'imaginer... je ne l'utiliserais pas."

La fille de brigands rougit. "Je sais, je sais ¦ Je devrais le savoir, puisque même moi, une mauvaise fille, je n'ai pas voulu l'utiliser, à la fin. Tout de même, c'est un cadeau, et c'est malpoli de dire non ! Je préfère que ce soit toi qui l'aie."

Gerda eut pitié, et ne demanda rien. Elle avait tout compris, ou rien.

"Resteras-tu, cette fois ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Un peu, un peu, puisque tu demandes si gentiment. Mais le monde m'attend !"

"Toujours en voyage." dit Gerda. "Comme le vent."

"Si tu avais vécu ton enfance toujours avec les mêmes horribles brigands, tu ferais pareil !"

"Je ne crois pas." dit Gerda en riant. "Je ne suis pas faite pour cela. Mais justement, s'il y a des jours de calme et de repos, autant les passer entourée d'amis."

"He, si la romance t'a fait traverser montagnes et forêts, peut-être que la romance pourrait me faire rester à la même place, qui sait ?" Elle se pencha vers Gerda pour murmurer dans ses cheveux. "Mais moi, j'ai le monde entier, et c'est la deuxième chose qu'il peut y avoir de mieux."


End file.
